Order Up (TRADUCTION)
by OwClow
Summary: Translate: Durant leur pause déjeuner, l'officier Noah Puckerman et l'officier Santana Lopez s'arrête au Diner pour prendre leur déjeuner. Le destin a voulu, que Santana rencontre Brittany, la nouvelle serveuse, qui va lui donner envie de commander quelque chose qui n'est pas sur le menu. Ses insécurités de son ancienne relation vont-elles l'empêcher de prendre sa chance? AU, O.S!


**NT: Salut à tous! Je poste pour la première sur ce site une de mes traductions. En lisant un des spoilers sur le couple Brittany j'ai tout de suite pensée à cet O.S. donc j'ai voulu le traduire pour tout ceux qui ne sont pas bilingue. Avec l'accord de l'auteur bien sûr!**

**Pour ceux qui veulent directement lire en anglais: /s/10724385/1/Order-Up**

**L'auteur est FloatYourBoat21**

**Rien ne m'appartient à part les fautes et je m'en excuse d'avance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Order Up Traduction <strong>

"Je te l'ai dit Noah, il n'y avait aucun moyen que tu attrapes ce type si je n'aurais pas étais là." Dit Santana à son partenaire.

"Ha! J'avais totalement tout sous contrôlent, je te remercie beaucoup." Répliqua le garçon juif en retour. "Je t'ai juste laisser penser que j'avais besoin de toi pour que tu te sentes utile."

"Comme tu veux Puckerman..." Dit Santana exaspérée.

Les deux meilleurs amis entre dans leur restaurant préféré et s'assit à leur table en étant salués par leur serveuse préférée.

"Joyeuse saint-valentin à mes deux agents préférés!" La serveuse les accueillis. "Comment a été la nuit?"

"Merci, Mercedes... Bonne saint valentin à toi aussi!" Répondit Santana. "La nuit n'a pas été trop mauvaise... Juste une bande de femme qui n'étaient pas trop heureuse avec leurs proches."

"J'ai entendu des choses sur ces filles." Répliqua Mercedes." J'ai dit à mon mec que si je ne voyais pas un énorme bouquet de roses rouges et une boîte de chocolat quand je rentrerais du boulot qu'il pouvait tout laisser tomber pendant un mois!"

"Merde... Cedes, tu es une sans-coeur!" Répond Puck. "Mais tu sais... Si ton copain ne fait pas le travail, le Puckasaurus est toujours disponible!" dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

"Et c'est pour ça que tu es seul..." Dit Santana en roulant des yeux.

"Oh, allez... Ne soit pas comme ça San" Dit Puck la main sur le coeur en faisant semblant d'être blessé. "Tu sais si tu aurais été intéressée par les hommes, tu saurais tout à son sujet," dit-il avec assurance en poussant ses hanches et en indiquant sa virilité.

"Je préfère laisser mon Jay Jay sécher au lieu de laisser Lil'Puckerman s'approcher de moi" Dit Santana sans sourciller.

"Vous me tuez tous les deux." Dit Mercedes en jetant sa tête en arrière et rigola." C'est pour ça que vous êtes mes préférés."

C'est vrai.

Depuis que Puck et Santana ont commencés à travailler dans l'équipe de nuit pour Lima PD il y a deux ans, ils font un arrêt par The Diner pendant leurs services. Chaque nuit, ils prennent une table au fond de la salle où ils peuvent voir facilement les personnes qui entrent et qui sortent. Mercedes avait été leur serveuse la première nuit. Depuis ce moment-là, à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtent au Diner ils s'assurent d'avoir la diva comme serveuse.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter 12 heures par jour," Dit Mercedes en secouant la tête de haut en bas avec amusement. "Enfin bon, qu'est-ce que je vous sers?"

Avant que les officiers aient le temps de répondre, un grand fracas derrière le comptoir attira leurs attentions. Santana plissa les yeux pour tenter d'identifier ce qu'étais ce chahut, elle vit des cheveux blonds passés rapidement de haut en bas.

"Oh ça doit être Brittany... notre nouvelle serveuse," Déclara Mercedes avec désinvolture. "Elle est un peu maladroite, mais super mignonne."

Mercedes quitta brièvement Puck et Santana pour aider Brittany à ramasser les plats.

"Je suis désolée, Mercedes... J'ai trébuché sur ma chaussure." répliqua Brittany alors que son visage devenait rouge de honte.

"C'est bon Britt... ça arrive," Assura Mercedes en l'aidant à rassembler le dernier plat sur le sol."Viens une seconde... Je tiens à te présenter mes clients préférés."

Mercedes emmena Brittany à la table, Puck fut le premier à se présenter.

"Bien, bonjour beauté..." Commença-t-il en lui tendant sa main. "Officier Noah Puckerman à votre service, mademoiselle."

Santana fit un bruit de baîllonnement alors que Mercedes tentée désespérément de retenir son rire.

"Je vous pris d'excuser mon partenaire ici..." Commença à dire Santana quand elle établit enfin un contact visuel avec Brittany. Toute forme de mots qui étaient prêts à être dit mourut soudainement sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle digéra la beauté de la blonde. "Salut..."

Santana leva la main et brittany fit de même et la serra d'une poigne douce.

"Salut..." Dit Brittany à bout de souffle."Je suis Brittany..."

Dans un premier temps, Santana ne dit rien et continua de serrer la main de la blonde et la déplacer de haut en bas.

"Lopez lâche-là!" Dit Puck dans une toux en donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia de sa partenaire en dessous de la table. Sentant soudainement son tibia lui piquer, Santana sortit de sa transe et répondit à Brittany.

"Lopez... Je m'appelle Santana Lopez" Dit enfin Santana un peu étourdie.

"Lisse Santana... Vraiment lisse." Ricana-t-il.

"Euh... Santana, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rompre ce petit moment amoureux que vous avez là, mais Brittany à d'autres tables en attente." Interrompit Mercedes avec un petit sourire.

Soudain, Santana réalisa qu'elle tenait toujours la main de Brittany. A contrecoeur, elle la libéra et regarda le bas de son menu, sentant son visage virait au rouge.

"Um, je devrais aller vérifier mes tables." Dit rapidement Brittany."C'était vraiment cool de vous rencontrer les gars."

Avant qu'elle s'éloigne, Brittany attira le regard de Santana une dernière fois et lui sourit timidement. Santana se tourna et regarda de nouveau puck, qui avait un regard très curieux. Après l'intervention de Mercedes, Santana était assise en silence en évitant de regarder son partenaire. Cependant, de temps en temps, elle levait la tête et croisée le regard de Brittany.

"Uh Oh, on dirait que quelqu'un à une petite attirance." Taquina Puck alors qu'il prit Santana en flagrant délit.

"Quoi?! Non, je ne... Ferme la Puck!" Répondit durement Santana en regardant vers le bas de la table.

"San, c'est bon, tu sais... Tu devrais peut-être lui demande de sortir." Suggèra-t-il.

"Ouai, c'est ça... Et après je devrais peut-être aller sauter d'un pont." Répondit Santana avec condescendance, l'air très ennuyé.

"Santana... Regarde moi." Chuchota-t-il doucement. Il attendit jusqu'à qu'elle le fasse." C'était il y a plus de deux ans, ne la laisse plus te contrôler."

Les mots de son meilleur ami s'enfoncent en elle pendant à ce dont il faisait référence.

_**Flasback - Juin 2011**_

Après avoir fréquenté sa petite-amie du lycée d'à peu près trois ans, Santana commençait à penser à son futur et si Jess en faisait partie. Jess était cette belle brune qui avait une Mila Kunis. Les deux jeunes filles avaient été amies depuis leurs premières année, mais ce n'est qu'en terminal qu'elles ont décidé de devenir plus. Bien qu'elles étaient encore vraiment jeunes -20 ans- Santana savait qu'elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec Jess et elle était prête à passer à la prochaine étape.

Cependant, il semblerait que Jess ne soit pas à la même place que Santana à propos de leurs relations.

"Meuf, on est vendredi soir, tu ne devrais pas avoir une langue au fond de ta bouche ou quelque chose comme ça?" Demande grossièrement Puck en tendant un soda à sa meilleure-amie.

"Defois je me demande pourquoi je suis ton amie..." Dit Santana en secouant la tête de son ami. "Enfin bon... On avait quelque chose de prévue, mais Jess à annuler au dernier moment."

"Comment ça se fait?"

"Apparement il manque du personnel à son travail et ils l'ont appelée." Dit-elle avec désinvolture.

"Encore? C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci," Commenta Puck. "Je veux dire, sérieusement... Il faut combien de personnes pour lancer une foutu pharmacie?"

En réponse, Santana se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Récemment, Santana se demandait pourquoi ça devait être sa petite-amie qui devrait couvrir ce changement particulier alors qu'il y avait d'autre personne pour le faire. Mais Jess avait toujours été inflexible sur l'idée "De ne pas laisser tomber l'équipe". Ce n'est pas que Santana avait un problème avec le travail de sa petite-amie; C'est juste qu'il lui semblait que Jess était toujours appelé les soirs où elles devaient se voir et elles passaient de moins en moins de temps ensemble. Il n'y lui était pas venue à l'esprit que Jess essayée peut-être de s'éloigner d'elle.

"Pour quelqu'un qui court après les femmes, tu ne sembles pas avoir quelque chose de mieux à faire un vendredi soir que venir ouvrir la porte quand je viens toquer." rétorque Santana après une courte pause, en tenant de changer de sujet.

"Hey... Même Lil'Puckerman doit prendre une pause de temps en temps," Répond Noah en plaisantant.

"Tu es dégoutant."

"Peu importe... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?" Questionne Puck."Call Of Duty?"

"Euh... Peut-être plus tard," Répliqua Santana. "Oh! je sais ce qu'on peut faire! On peut aller regarder le nouveau X-men!"

"Ah oui... Je l'avais oublié celui-là." Dit Puck excité, il se leva du canapé et commença à mettre ses chaussure "Attends... Jess ne va pas se fâcher si tu le vois sans elle?"

"Nan... Elle n'est pas vraiment une fan des bandes dessinées." Dit Santana.

"Ok je voulais vérifier..." Commença Puck. "Je ne voudrais pas causer des ennuis avec la vieille boule au bout de la chaîne." Taquina-t-il.

"Crois moi... Elle ne m'en voudra pas," Confia la Latina." En fait, elle ne va probablement même pas le voir quand il va sortir en DVD."

"Bon... Qu'est ce qu'on attend alors?!

Une fois que Puck et Santana ont acheté leurs tickets, ils sont allés jusqu'au stand pour acheter leurs boissons habituelles, les pop-corns et friandises. Alors qu'ils tentaient d'entrer dans la salle qui projetée le film, Santana et Puck étaient presque renversé par la sortie d'un couple, qui n'était pas capable de garder leurs mains loin de l'autre.

Une fois que le couple s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient percutés quelqu'un, ils s'excusèrent immédiatement.

Cependant... un simple "désolé" était le cadet de leurs soucis.

"Jess?" était la seule chose dont elle était capable de dire alors qu'elle laissa son pot de pop-corn tombé. Des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux mais elle essaya de ne pas les laissés tomber.

"Santana... Je peux t'expliquer," Répondit Jess maladroitement, faisant un pas vers elle.

" Ne me touche pas!" Dit Santana sévèrement. Jess se recula, donnant de l'espace à la Latina.

"On peut en parlé s'il te plaît?" Plaida Jess.

"Bien sûr... Parlons de la putain de menteuse que tu es!" Cria Santana avec colère.

"Tu peux baisser d'un ton?!" Murmura durement Jess, ayant honte des regards et des murmures qu'il y avait autour d'elle.

"Pourquoi? Parce que tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent que pendant que je planifiais la manière dont j'allai te demander d'emménager avec moi, tu étais ici... Avec ta langue dans la gorge de quelqu'un d'autre... Regardant un film que tu n'as jamais aimé?!" Crie Santana avec frustration.

"Ecoute... Je sais que je suis une conne qui n'a pas les tripes de te dire que je ne veux pas de toi," Admets Jess. "Je suis désolé... Je me soucis de toi, Santana - Même si tu ne me crois probablement pas; Tu n'as plus aucune raison de le faire maintenant" Elle fit une pause." ça n'a jamais été mon intention de te blesser, mais... Nous voulons des choses différentes."

"Des choses différentes... Pourquoi tu ne m'en à jamais parlée?" Son ton était plus calme."On parlée de se marrier un jour et d'avoir des enfants; tu ne veux plus ça maintenant?"

"Je le veux... Seulement pas avec toi," Déclara Jess honnêtement. Santana sentit son coeur se brisait un peu plus. "On a passé de bons moments ensemble, mais notre relation est censée n'être que temporaire. Quand je me vois dans le futur, j'ai un mari...mais pas une femme."

"Tu es en train de te foutre de moi maintenant?!" Demanda-t-elle incrédule. "Tu es vraiment en train de prétendre que je suis une putain expérience pour toi?"

"Je suis désolé, Santana..." S'excusa Jess encore une fois. "Je ne suis pas gay."

"Vraiment?!" Dit Santana rhétoriquement. "Parce que quand tu me mangeais comme un repas de cinq plats l'autres jours, tu avais vraiment l'air d'être gay pour moi!"

Les yeux de Jess deviennent immédiatement large alors qu'elle rougit d'embarras. Elle regarda le type avec qui elle était, qui avait seulement un regard de confusion. Jess se pencha ensuite vers Puck qui était resté silencieux tout au long de cet échange. Habituellement, le garçon aux cheveux Mohawk* aurait un sourire béat à la mention de l'action fille-sur-fille; Mais... Le regard actuel sur son visage, était mélangé entre de la tristesse et de l'incrédulité.

Jess regarda Santana et vit toute la douleur qu'elle avait causée.

"Comment peux-tu rester là et me traiter comme une simple aventure occasionnelle?" Cracha Santana.

"Allez Santana..." Dit enfin Noah pour emmener son amie loin de ce monstre." Elle n'en vaut pas la peine."

Les deux amis commencèrent à s'éloigner. Santana jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son ancienne petite amie à travers ses yeux larmoyant. "Ouai... Apparemment moi non plus."

Une fois que puck ait ramené Santana à la voiture, il retourna chez lui. Le trajet ce fit en silence, remplit par le bourdonnement de la radio. Santana ne faisait que regardé fixement la vitre avec des yeux vide. Après que Puck soit arrivé dans sa rue et qu'il est coupé le moteur, Santana s'accrocha à lui et laissa toute ses larmes coulées. Elle avait pleuré pendant deux heures sur l'épaule de son meilleur-ami, mais il ne s'est jamais plaint. Puck l'avait juste tenu dans ses bras, lui faisant savoir qu'il serait toujours présent pour elle.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent particulièrement difficile pour Santana, à cause de sa rupture avec Jess. l'autre jeune fille avait tentée plusieurs fois de la joindre, mais elle tombait toujours sur le répondeurs ou un texto sans réponse. Même quand elle avait essayé de lui rendre visite à la maison de ses parents, elle fut bloquée par Mme Lopez ou Puck, qui lui avait dit que, bien qu'il n'avait jamais frappé une fille, il serait prêt à faire une exception pour elle. Une fois que le semestre fut écoulé, Santana décida de faire une pause dans ses études afin de faire le point sur sa vie. C'est à ce moment que Puck à eu la brillante idée de rejoindre la police départementale de Lima. Dans un premier temps, Santana était hésitante, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu envie de faire partie de la police. Mais maintenant... Elle n'échangerait cela pour rien au monde. Rejoindre la police à donner un nouveau sens à sa vie et l'a aidé à guérir son coeur brisé.

Parce que, sérieusement... qui a le temps d'être triste quand vous pouvez conduire une Dodge Charger ultra-rapide, porter une arme et mettre des personnes en prison? Et le fait de faire ces choses incroyables avec son meilleur-ami était un bonus.

_**Retour au présent**_

"Puck... ça n'a rien à voir avec Jess." Dit Santana après s'être ressassé le passé.

"Bon alors... Demande à Brittany de sortir." Défia Puck

"Je ne peux pas." Repondit Santana découragée, n'offrant aucune autre information.

"Pourquoi pas?" Questionna Noah. "Donne-moi une bonne raison."

"Euh... Parce que c'est une étrangère." rétorqua Santana. "Et puis, c'est impossible qu'une fille aussi belle soit célibataire. Et même si elle l'est... qui te dit qu'elle est intéressée par les filles... Ou par moi?"

"Tu sais pour une lesbienne... Ton gaydar est nul!" Dit Puck incrédule."Même un aveugle pourrait voir qu'il y a un truc entre vous."

"J'en doute..." dit-elle en regardant la table.

"C'est pourquoi je détesterais toujours cette chienne." Marmonna Puck avec colère dans sa barbe. Ce qui attira l'attention de Santana qui interrogeait son partenaire du regard."Non seulement elle t'a trompé, mais en plus elle a totalement détruit ta confiance et ta capacité à avoir une simple conversation avec une femme."

"Et bien, je suis désolé si mon esprit n'est pas comme le tien et qu'il n'est pas immédiatement focalisé sur la façon dont je vais rentrer dans le pantalon de toutes les filles que je rencontre." Se moqua-t-elle.

"Je vais juste laissé passer ce coup-bas, mais seulement parce que tu es ma meilleure amie," répliqua Puck." Mais sérieusement San'... C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as été à un rancart?"

Santana commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais elle la referma rapidement en se rendant compte qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Après sa rupture avec Jess, Santana est devenue une ermite. Bien sûr... Elle sortait avec Puck quand il n'était pas trop occupé avec sa dernière aventure, mais à part ça, elle ne sortait pas. Une fois qu'elle et Puck est été embauchés par la police de Lima, la Latina se jeta corps et âme dans le travail. Dès qu'il y avait des heures de supplémentaires disponible, elle l'est prenez. Pour Santana, plus elle travaillait, moins de temps elle avait pour se morfondre sur sa rupture. De plus, travaillé autant lui permis d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas avoir de rendez-vous.

Jusqu'à ce que Mme Lopez exprime ses inquiétudes sur les soudaines habitudes de bourreau de travail de sa fille. Après une longue conversation avec sa mère, Santana avait finalement ralentit et était revenue à un temps de travail régulier. Cependant, bien que Santana ne travaillait plus autant, elle était encore anxieuse à propos de sa vie amoureuse.

Sur presque trois ans, Santana pouvait compter ses rendez-vous d'une poignée de main. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas passer à autre chose... C'est qu'elle ne savait pas comment. Après avoir mis tout ce qu'elle avait dans sa relation avec Jess, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'une relation sérieuse fonctionne. Elle avait tout fais correctement, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Jess de la tromper et de lui briser le coeur.

Dire que Santana avait un problème de confiance était un euphémisme; Depuis ce jour, Santana s'est refermée sur elle, accordant sa confiance qu'aux personnes (une très petite liste) qu'elle connaissait bien.

Cette philosophie avait très bien marché pour la police quand elle est devenue officier. Cependant, pour sa vie sociale, elle était froide est distante.

"Tu as trouvée une réponse ou tu as abandonnée?" Demanda Puck, connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Bien... ça fait très longtemps, ok?" Dit Santana sur un ton exaspéré.

"J'ai oubliée pourquoi je suis ton amie." dit Santana, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées.

"Parce que je suis géniale!" Répondit instantanément Puck. Santana roula des yeux tandis que l'iroquois rigolait."En toute sincérité... On va récupérer ta confiance."

"Et comment on va faire ça?" Demanda la Latina avec scepticisme.

"Tu vas parlée à Brittany," Dit-il simplement. Quand Santana ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Puck continua."Maintenant avant que tu me sortes dehors en me tirant par le bras; Dit toi que c'est comme un défi."

"Je t'écoute..."

"On va commencer simplement..." Commença Noah." Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'aller voir blondie et d'avoir une discussion de cinq minutes. Tu peux parler de tout ce que tu veux."

"C'est tout?"

"Yep."

"Ok... Et qu'est-ce que je gagne si j'y arrive?"

"La note du petit-déjeuner sera pour moi." répondit Puck.

"Dans ce cas... Commande moi un milkshake et des bâtons de fromage," Répondit Santana, confiante.

"Oh... Quelqu'un ne serait pas trop arrogant?" Demanda Noah avec un sourire sur le visage.

Connaissant Santana depuis plusieurs années, il savait que la seule manière de casser la peur de Santana était de faire ressortir son côté compétitif. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensait plus tôt.

"Pas arrogante... Seulement Confiante" Répondit la Latina.

"Super alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends?"

Santana ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle regarda autour d'elle jusqu'à qu'elle voit la blonde en question en face du jukebox près de l'entrée. Elle se lève de son siège et fais le chemin jusqu'à Brittany, se faisant un petit discours mental d'encouragement.

En se rapprochant de Brittany, elle se rend compte que la jeune fille doit être dans ses pensées à la manière dont elle tape légèrement son menton avec son index et par les plies sur son front. La Latina la trouva extrêmement adorable, tellement qu'elle ne vit pas qu'elle la regardait.

"Oh! Officier Lopez... Je ne vous avez pas vue" Dit Brittany d'une voix heureuse." Je ne sais pas quelle musique mettre."

"Heu...Heu..." Commença la Latina mais, elle ne parvint pas à faire une vraie phrase.

"Si vous essayez de méditer, je pense que le vrai mot est 'ohm'," Répondit la blonde en espérant avoir aidé.

"Euh... S-S-Santana..." Parvint-elle à dire. Elle continuât quand elle reçut un regard interrogateur de la blonde."T-Tu peux m'appeler Santana."

"Oh, ok!" Répondit Brittany excitée."C'est un joli prénom."

"M-merci... Toi aussi." tâtonna Santana. Même si elle ressemblait à un idiot, le sourire méga-watt de la blonde en valait vraiment la peine. Bien que, maintenant la Latina n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire.

"Q'est-ce que Santana fait?" Réfléchit Mercedes en ramenant la nourriture à la table des officiers.

"Elle est censée parler à Brittany" Répondit Puck, en regardant la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

"Oh, ok... Pourquoi elle est juste là alors? Aussi maladroite que l'enfer, si je peux me permettre." Gloussa Mercedes.

"Tu m'as volé les mots Cedes," Répondit Puck.

Après un moment délicat et silencieux, Brittany fut la première à parler. "santana, tout va bien?"

Avant que la blonde n'ait le temps de répondre, Santana tourna les talons et retourna à sa table. Elle s'assit et mit sa tête entre ses mains, n'osant pas lever les yeux et rencontré le regard moqueur de son partenaire. Elle manqua aussi le regard amusé de Brittany.

"Je ne vais pas mentir... C'était terrible à regarder." Commenta Puck.

"Je pense que c'était encore plus horrible que quand j'ai dû sortir cette femme de la baignoire pleine de billet." Marmonna Santana dans sa barbe, frissonnant à ce souvenir."Dis-moi ce que je dois faire comme je n'ai pas réussie."

"Je veux que tu finisses, que tu retournes voir Brittany et que tu lui parles pendant..." Puck fit une pause et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone."... quatre minutes et 17 secondes; les 13 secondes de silence ne compte pas."

"Quoi?! t'es sérieux?" Répliqua Santana avec une expression paniquait sur le visage, elle regarda finalement son partenaire."Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qu'il vient de se passer?!"

"Oh, crois-moi... Je m'en rappel; Ce sera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire" Répondit malicieusement Noah."Aussi horrible que cela a été, je continue de penser que tu peux le faire."

"Très bien... Je vais le faire après avoir mangé," Dit Santana alors quelle allée coupé sa gauffre belge garni de fraise et de crème fouetté.

"Uh uh..." Dit Puck en éloignant l'assiette de Santana loin d'elle."Pas avant que tu est terminé ta discussion avec Brittany."

"Fuckerman... As-tu déjà était mordu par une Latina qui a faim?!"

Santana quitta sa table grossièrement en soufflant un "Je te déteste". Puck gloussa en voyant la Latina dramatisée. Une fois arrivée à l'endroit où était Brittany, elle pris une profonde inspiration afin de calmer ses nerfs avant de parler.

"Hey..."

"Oh, hey... Tu es revenue." Répondit joyeusement Brittany.

"Désolé pour tout à l'heure" S'excusa la Latina." Je... Tu sais quoi, tant pis. Comment trouves-tu le Diner jusqu'ici?" Interrogea la Latina en essayant de paraître le plus décontracté.

"C'est seulement mon troisième jour, mais c'est cool; les gens ici sont vraiment gentils." Commença Brittany."Bien que je sois sûr que votre avis doit être négatifs avec toutes les assiettes que j'ai cassées."

Santana ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine adorable et insouciante de la femme en fasse d'elle." Eh bien... Je suis sûr que ta magnifique personnalité compense tout." Dit Santana nonchalamment, se surprenant elle-même en la draguant. Cependant, elle ne manqua pas la teinte de rose qui était présente sur les joue de la blonde.

"Alors, euh... ça te donne quelle impression d'être dans la police?" Dit Brittany après s'être éclaircie la gorge et que ses joues soient revenue à leurs couleurs normal.

"C'est assez dur à cuir..." Dit Santana négligemment, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Brittany." Honnêtement, c'est vraiment cool. J'aime aider les gens et le fait que je dois le faire avec mon meilleur ami est assez sympa aussi... Mais il peut-être un idiot, parfois."

"C'est génial, San!" S'exclama Brittany. Santana fondu immédiatement au surnom que la blonde lui donna, mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer."J'aime aider les gens. C'est pourquoi j'étais si contente quand j'ai eu ce travail ça convient parfaitement avec les horaires de mon école."

"Ah oui... Que fais-tu à l'école?" Demanda Santana, heureuse d'en apprendre plus sur la fascinante blonde.

"En ce moment je prends des cours à l'école communautaire. Une fois que j'aurais économisé assez d'argent, j'espère pouvoir entrer dans l'école d'infirmière." Dit la serveuse alors que son sourire s'élargissait."Ma mère est infirmière donc je pense que ce serait cool de suivre ses pas."

"Wow... Tu es impressionnante." Murmura Santana, plus pour elle-même." Ta mère travaille où?"

"Lima Medical."

"Tais-toi!"

"Euh...Ok?" Répondit Brittany en s'interrogeant.

"Désolé... Je ne voulais pas que tu t'arrêtes littéralement." Expliqua Santana."Je suis juste surprise. Mon père travaille là-bas... Dr Javier Lopez?"

"Ton père est Dr. Javi? J'adore ce mec!" S'exclama Brittany."Il est toujours très aimable et il me donne des bonbons quand je vais rendre visite à ma mère... Lynn Pierce?"

"Ouai...ça ressemble à mon père, ma mère limite sa consommation de bonbons à la maison," Pouffa Santana. Brittany la rejoint." Je ne pense pas avoir déjà rencontrée ta mère; les hôpitaux me donnent la frousse donc j'essaie de garder mes distances."

"Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi on ne sait jamais rencontré ou que mon père n'a jamais essayé de nous mettre ensemble."Dit-elle. Une fois qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, ses yeux s'agrandirent."Je ne voulais pas dire que tu es gay ou que tu serais avec moi si tu l'étais. Je voulais dire...euh... Je devrais probablement me taire maintenant." Dit-elle en mettant sa tête dans ses mains, elle ne s'était jamais sentit autant embarrassée.

"Tu es mignonne quand tu es nerveuse," Dit Brittany quand Santana finit son incessant discours. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

En entendant les paroles de Brittany, Santana relevait lentement la tête et vit le sourire radieux illuminée le visage de la serveuse.

"Umm, de toute façon... Je devrais probablement y retourner avant que ma nourriture ne refroidissent," Dit Santana timidement.

"Ouais, ma pause est fini de toute façon..." Répondit Brittany de la même manière.

"Oh... Je suis désolé," S'excusa l'officier. "Je ne voulais pas te déranger."

"Tu ne l'as pas fait... Je préfère passer ma pause avec toi plutôt que de remplir la playlist du jukebox," Répondit sincèrement Brittany. "J'espère que tu apprécieras ton déjeuner."

"Merci... Au revoir Brittany," Dit Santana en lui souriant puis elle rejoignit Puck qui l'attendait en souriant sincèrement. "Si tu allais dire quelques choses garde-le pour toi sinon je te mets un coup de poing," Prévient-elle, regardant une dernière fois la blonde derrière elle. "Laisse-moi dans ce moment... ce moment rare et merveilleux," Dit-elle en s'asseyant.

"Je sous content pour toi," fut la seule chose que Noah dit, en faisant signe à Mercedes.

"Besoin de quelque chose?" Demanda Mercedes.

"Des bâtonnet de fromage et un milshake à la fraise," répondit-il joyeusement.

"Tu l'as fait!"

Puck regarda de nouveau sa partenaire qui aimait sa nourriture en silence, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage. Une fois que le duo ait fini de déjeuner, ils payèrent leurs repas, dirent au revoir à Mercedes et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Juste avant d'atteindre la porte, une musique famillière provenant du Dinner lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle laissa les paroles de "Walking on Sunshine" passez dans ses oreilles, ce qui attira l'attention de Brittany qui était au comptoir. En sachant que ça devait être le choix de la blonde, elle lui envoya un sourire, se déléctant du fait que les paroles reflétaient son état d'esprit actuel. Brittany lui fit un clin d'oeil puis Santana sortit.

Secrètement, Brittany ne pouvais pas attendre de voire encore une fois l'officier. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Santana ressentait exactement la même chose.

Au cours des deux semaines, Santana et Brittany développèrent rapidement une amitié affectueuse. A chaque fois que Puck et Santana s'arrêter la nuit/ tôt le matin au Dinner, Brittany prenait en même temps sa pause pour discuter avec la Latina. Noah se faisait un malin plaisir de discuter avec Mercedes en regardant les filles autour de lui. Toute personne ayant des yeux pouvaient voir le rapprochement entre la serveuse et la policière.

Durant l'une de leurs petites conversations, Santana avait appris que Brittany était plus jeune qu'elle de deux ans -Ce qui lui faisait 21 ans- et qu'elle et sa mère était partie de Lima pour l'aider financièrement après que son père soit mort il y a un an. Brittany avait même arrêtée l'école pour prendre un travail à plein temps pour aider avec les dépenses, mais elle gagnait à peine assez pour s'en sortir. Une fois qu'elle eut le travail au Lima Medical, Brittany et sa mère ont emballées leurs affaires et ont trouvée un appartement de taille raisonnable. Même si Brittany et sa mère n'ont plus trop de problèmes avec les finances, la jeune Pierce voulait toujours contribuer d'une certaine façon. De là, madame Pierce convenue que Brittany pouvait garder son travail si -et seulement si- elle retournait à l'école. Et c'est comme-ça que Brittany s'était retrouvée au Dinner.

Santana et Brittany parlèrent aussi de sujet plus léger, tel que leurs couleurs préférés, films, et passe-temps. Elles ont même joués des chansons spécifiques sur le jukebox secrètement dédiée à l'autre. Santana se souvient du jour où elle s'était senti un peu courageuse et avait chantée "Hold On, We'Re Going Home". Brittany ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Santana quitter le Dinner. Mais Brittany répondit en retour, jouant simple, mais signifiant beaucoup, des chansons comme "Beautiful Soul" , "One Time" , et "Faster". Santana avait vraiment senti une étincelle entre elle est la serveuse, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire ensuite.

"Quand vas-tu demander à Brittany de sortir avec toi?" Demanda Puck un matin après être sorti du Dinner.

"Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois lui demander?" Répliqua Santana. "Si elle m'aime tellement comme toi et Cedes vous le prétendez, pourquoi elle me le demande pas elle?"

"Parce que... Peut-être parce qu'elle n'ait pas dans son assiette," suggéra Puck. "Et peut-être parce que... Je lui es dit de ne pas le faire..."

"Tu as quoi?!"

"Je lui es dit de ne pas te demander de sortir avec elle?" Dit de nouveau Puck soigneusement, en espérant que sa partenaire ne ferait pas de bêtise en conduisant.

"Pourquoi faire ça?" Demanda Santana incrédule "Je croyais que tu voulais que j'ai de nouveau des rencards."

"Je le veux... Et c'est pourquoi tu dois lui demander de sortir avec toi," Expliqua Noah. "Tu as déjà développer une grande amitié avec Brittany. Vous flirtez et jaillissez tout le temps l'une sur l'autre" Dit-il en roulant des yeux espièglement. "Sérieusement San... Tu es prête. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de lui demander... Et elle dira oui. Crois moi, ok?"

"Oh, bien..." Répondit la Latina à contrecoeur.

Et bien évidemment, à la fin de son quart de travail, Santana retourna au Dinner et demanda à Brittany un rendez-vous. Et bien sûr... La blonde dit oui.

Elles ne se sont plus jamais quittés depuis.

_**1 an plus tard...**_

En essuyant l'une des tables, Brittany comptait les minutes dans sa tête jusqu'à que l'horloge affiche 8h et qu'elle est officiellement finie. C'était vendredi et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de rentrer chez elle et d'être en week end. Bien sûr, elle aurait besoin de 4-5 heures de sieste, mais après ça, elle ne pouvait pas attendre de voir sa petite-amie. Bien qu'elle avait vu Santana il y a quatre heures quand elle est Puck s'était arrêté pour prendre leurs repas, le week-end était vraiment spécial pour elles. Ce week-end marqué leurs anniversaire d'un an et la blonde ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse.

A vrai dire, Brittany ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer quelqu'un et tombé immédiatement à la renverse pour elle en si peu de temps. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé quand elle a rencontré Santana. Après que son père soit décédé, elle s'est jetée à fond dans le travail en s'occupant de sa mère. Avoir une relation amoureuse était la dernière chose dans son esprit, surtout après que sa mère est perdue l'amour de sa vie. Pour la plupart, Brittany n'avait pas à s'inquièté elle plaisait à personne, ce qui facilitait les choses.

Mais le destin à voulu... Que tout cela change quand la belle flic Latina est entrée dans le Dinner.

Juste en pensant à sa petite-amie, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et souhaita que ces cinq dernières minutes passent plus vite. Comme la blonde terminer d'essuyer la table et de mettre le sel et le poivre à leurs places, elle n'entendit pas le carillon de la porte. Alors qu'elle regardait une dernière fois la table pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oubliée, elle entendit une chanson familière venant du juke-box.

_**Forever can never be long enough for me**_

_**To feel like I've had long enough with you**_

"Aww... J'adore cette musique!" S'exclama Brittany alors que son sourire s'élargit. Quand elle se retourna, ses yeux atteignirent la plus belle vue du monde.

"Hey Britt-Britt..." Dit Santana timidement en se tenant contre le jukebox, l'air assez nerveux.

"san... Tu es magnifique," Dit Brittany à bout de souffle, en regardant la tenue de sa petite-amie et en faisant un pas vers elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... Dans cette robe?" Demanda curieusement la blonde. "Pas que ça me dérange... Juste Wow..."

Brittany pris quelques autres secondes pour regarder la robe bleu roi simple, mais sexy revêtue par sa petite amie, elle ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir cette étonnante femme dans sa vie.

_**Now that the weight has liftedLove has surely shifted my way**_

"J'ai quelques bonnes nouvelles..." Commenca Santana, stoppant la serveuse dans son lorgnage. "J'ai été promue Sergent."

"Oh mon Dieu, San! Félicitations!" Crie Brittany avec enthousiasme prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras. " Je suis tellement fière de toi bébé! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire!" Dit-elle en la libérant de son emprise et en déposant délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres de la Latina. "Je vais aller chercher Mercedes pour lui dire avant qu'on parte."

Alors que Brittany se tournait pour aller chercher sa collègue, une légère pression sur son bras l'arrêta. "C'est bon, bébé... J'ai autre chose à te dire."

"Oh, d'accord... Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

Santana tripota nerveusement ses doigts puis pris une grande inspiration pour rassembler ses pensées. "Alors... Pendant les deux dernières semaines j'ai démolie mon cerveau pour trouver la meilleure façon de fêter notre première année ensemble. J'avais quelques idées convenables, mais quand j'ai arrêté d'y penser, ça m'a finalement frappée."

_**Together can never be close enough for meTo feel like I am close enough to you**_

Normalement, je voulais juste te demander d'emménager avec moi, mais ensuite j'ai réalisé... Que ce n'est pas assez." Santana continue tandis que les yeux de Brittany s'illuminèrent après cette révélation. "Vivre avec toi me rendrais définitivement heureuse, mais je veux plus. Je veux être avec toi aujourd'hui, demain et tous les jours après ça... Si tu me laisses faire."

_**You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"And you're beautiful**_

"Brittany... Après ma relation avec Jess, c'était impossible pour moi qu'une autre personne puisse faire battre mon coeur. En fait... J'avais tout simplement renoncée, il était convenu que je me marie avec mon travail..." Santana fit une pause et regarda profondément Brittany. "Mais alors... Je t'ai rencontrée. Tu as complètement changée mon monde et tu m'as fait réalisé ce qu'est le véritable amour."

"San..."

_**Promise meYou'll always beHappy by my side**_

"Attends... Laisse-moi finir." Plaida Santana. Brittany secoua la tête en silence, Santana continua. " Une des raisons principales pour lesquelles j'ai voulu cette promotion était pour que je puisse offrir une meilleure vie ... pour nous." Brittany regarda sa petite amie avec une expression confuse, mais la laisse continuer. "Je sais que tu aimes travailler ici Britt... Mais je ne veux pas que tu te soucis des factures quand tu seras plus concentrée sur tes études pour être une fabuleuse infirmière, je sais que tu le seras."

Les yeux de Brittany ont commencé à se remplir d'eau face à la déclaration de Santana. Elle est sa mère n'avait plus à se battre comme elles le faisaient à Cleveland. Mme Pierce avait suppliée sa fille de quitter son travail pour se consacrer à ses études. Cependant, juste parce qu'elle avait un revenue stable, Brittany n'avait pas voulu devenir trop à l'aise et que sa mère s'occupe d'elle. Elle est une adulte et elle estime que c'était normal qu'elle continue de payer la moitié du logement.

Brittany savait que sa mère pouvait gérer les factures toutes seule, mais elle se sentait coupable si elle n'aidait pas.

_**I promise to**_

_**Sing to you**_

_**When all the music dies**_

"Brittany... Je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de prendre soin de toi, mais je veux prendre soin de toi aussi... Si tu es d'accord." Santana continua. " Je veux être la personne qui t'attend quand tu rentres et celle avec qui tu t'endors la nuit. Je veux partager mes rêves et mes objectifs avec toi et je veux être là quand tu atteindras les tiens. Je veux que tu sois ma femme..."

_**Marry me**_

_**Today and every day**_

A ce stade, Brittany pleurait à chaque beaux mots qui sortait de la bouche de sa copine. Santana se retenait de ne pas pleurer mais, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile en regardant l'ange devant elle.

"Chaque jour que je vis et que je respire est meilleure parce que tu en fais partie. Tu m'as fais croire en l'amour à nouveau; tu m'as fait croire au sac d'or à la fin de l'arc-en-ciel," Dit Santana en prenant les mains de brittany et en mettant un genou à terre. "Je sais que ça m'a pris un mois entier avant d'être sûr de te le demander," Reprit-elle, mais elle fit une pause quand elle entendit un petit rire sortir des lèvres de sa petite-amie. "Mais... Je suis contente de le faire."

_**Marry me**_

_**If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this café**_

"Je sais que les gens vont penser que je suis folle ou que c'est super rapide, mais je m'en fous. Dès le premier jour... Je le savais. Je savais que tu étais celle avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie. C'est pourquoi j'ai achetée ça dès le lendemain." Dit Santana en lâchant une des mains de Brittany et en regardant derrière elle.

Là, assis à une table à côté de la porte, Puck est assis, attendant son tour. Une fois qu'il l'eût, il lança la bôite noire en velours que sa partenaire lui avait demandée de garder, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas de poche. Comme la blonde regardait l'action, elle reconnût des visages familiers assis à la même table de Noah.

"Pourquoi je ne les ai pas vu avant?" Réfléchit Brittany en voyant sa mère et les Lopez lui sourirent.

Santana regarda sa petite-amie avec une expression perplexe sur le visage, elle ouvrit la boîte, révélant une bague de fiançailles de 1,5 carat. Brittany, inconsciemment, laissa la main de Santana pour mettre ses deux mains contre sa bouche lâchant un soupir.

"Brittany Susan Pierce... Je t'aime de tout mon coeur. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma confidente et la personne qui me fait sentir à nouveau vivante. Le plus important... Tu es mon âme-soeur," Dit Santana d'une petite voix émue. "Et si tu me laisses, je veux passer chaque jour à te prouver à quel point je suis reconnaissante de t'avoir dans ma vie. Donc, Brittany... Ce que j'essaye de te dire est... veux-tu m'épouser?"

_**Say you will**_

_**Mm-hmm**_

_**Say you will**_

_**Mm-hmm**_

Brittany sentit son corps se mettre à trembler alors qu'elle pleurait. Très soigneusement, elle se mit à genoux pour être à la même hauteur des yeux de l'amour de sa vie. "Comme tu me la demander," Murmura la blonde alors qu'elle prenait le visage de Santana entre ses mains et l'attira brusquement jusqu'à que ses lèvres se rencontrent dans un baiser passionnés et torride. Le mouvement brusque fit basculer Santana, mais elle s'empressa de rendre la pareille, enroulant ses bras autour de la futur infirmière. Brittany se perdait dans le moment, sentir les lèvres pulpeuses de Santana pressées contre les siennes. Elle replaça ses bras autour de son cou pour qu'elle soit le plus près possible.

Les deux jeunes femmes profitaient de la présence de l'autre alors que leurs baisers devient moins intenses, mais toujours avec autant d'amour et d'affections.

"Euh les gars..." La voix de Puck les interrompit, cassant la bulle en plastique dans laquelle les deux filles étaient. "Je sais que vous avez probablement oubliées que vous êtes en plein milieu du Dinner, mais Britt... Je suis sûr que les parents derrières veulent une réponse réel."

Brittany se pencha dans l'étreinte de Santana, juste assez pour voir sa mère et les parents de Santana accrochés désespérément accrocher à leurs sièges.

"En fait, bébé... j'aimerais aussi entendre ta réponse," dit timidement la Latina en essuyant quelques larmes sur les joues de la blonde.

Brittany regarda Santana et encrât ses yeux dans les siens avant de répondre. "Rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse que de passer ma vie avec toi, être avec toi. Alors... oui, Santana... Je veux t'épouser!"

Les yeux de Santana clignèrent d'excitation alors qu'elle laisse finalement les larmes qu'elle avait retenus tomber.

Elle avait un grand sourire sur son visage avant que Brittany pose de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Des applaudissent éclatèrent dans tout le Dinner alors que les clients -particulièrement leurs parents- se levèrent et félicitèrent les fiancées.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends, hija?! Met lui l'alliance!" Crie Mme Lopez derrière sa fille.

"Bien sûr... A quoi je pensais?" répliqua sarcastiquement Santana en se levant, offrant sa main à Brittany pour l'aider. Une fois qu'elles avaient bien les pieds sur la terre ferme, Santana saisit la main gauche Brittany et glissa la bague sur son annuaire. "Ici... Maintenant c'est officiel."

"Je t'aime tellement, Santana..." Dit Brittany alors que ses yeux s'embuaient.

"Pas plus que moi je t'aime," Répondit Santana les larmes aux yeux.

"Je ne peux pas attendre le mariage."

"Je connais ce sentiment."

"Oh mon Dieu! Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter d'être si adorable pour qu'on puisse venir vous féliciter?!"

"Oui maman! Merci d'avoir ruinée le moment!" Taquina Brittany.

Presque immédiatement, le couple est engloutit par des étreintes et des bisous mouillées par leurs familles.

"Je suis vraiment content pour toi, San..." Déclare Noah en prenant son ancienne partenaire dans ses bras. "Ne pense pas que juste parce que tu es sergent tu peux me commander!" Ajoute-t-il malicieusement.

"Comme tu veux, Puck..." Répondit Santana en roulant des yeux joyeusement. "Merci d'avoir toujours été derrière moi. J'aurais raté quelque chose de génial si tu n'aurais pas été là."

"C'est ce que les meilleurs amis font," Répondit simplement Noah.

"Meilleurs amis et meilleur homme..." rétorqua Santana.

"Sans blague?" Dit Puck alors que ses yeux s'ouvrent d'émerveillement.

"Pas de blague..."

Les deux meilleurs amis s'enlacèrent de nouveau tandis que Brittany se tournait vers Mercedes "Alors..."

"Je devine que tu veux mettre un préavis de deux semaines consécutifs?" Dit Mercedes sciemment.

"Oui..." Répondit Brittany malicieusement. "ça va vraiment me manquer de travailler avec toi, Cedes."

"Moi aussi, Blondie..." Répondit en retour Mercedes. "Et ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet... J'ai embauchée une nouvelle serveuse. Elle commence demain."

"Alors... Tu étais toi aussi dans ce plan, hein?"

"Bien sûr... Quoi de mieux que de commencer votre nouvelle vie là où vous vous êtes rencontrées?" Dit théoriquement Mercedes.

"Eh bien, dans ce cas... Il n'y a pas de problème pour que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur?"

"Oh yeah!" s'exclame Mercedes.

Une fois que les filles finirent de recevoir les "félicitations" de tout le monde dans le Dinner, elles se frayèrent un chemin en dehors, main dans la main.

"Tu veux que je te dépose chez ta mère pour que tu puisses dormir un peu? On peux venir prendre ta voiture plus tard." Demande Santana à sa fiancée.

"Tout d'un coup, je ne suis plus fatiguée" Dit Brittany à voix basse. "D'ailleurs... Nous devons célébrer."

"D'accord... Où veux-tu allais?"

"Pourquoi ne pas rentrer chez nous?"

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas aller chez ta mère?" Questionna Santana.

"Non... Je voulais dire dans notre maison." Précisa Brittany.

"Notre maison... J'aime ce son," Dit Santana en enroulant la taille de Brittany avec son bras. "Joyeux anniversaire bébé."

"Joyeux anniversaire, ma magnifique fiancée," Répondit Brittany en se penchant pour sceller ses lèvres à celle de sa femme dans un futur proche.

Qu'elle magnifique façon de commencer un week-end qui sera phénoménal.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hé les gars! Alors... J'ai commencé à écrire ce One-Shot vers la Saint-Valentin, mais je l'ai jamais finis. Sincèrement, je ne me soucis pas vraiment de ce jour parce que je pense que c'est juste une jour de commerce crée pour vender des cartes de félicitations, des bonbons ou chocolats. Je pense qu'on devrait montrer à la personne qu'on l'aime tout les jours et pas juste une journée dans une année. Et non... Je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis seul. En fait, je suis heureux et marié... C'est juste mon avis. Je ne regarde pas de haut ceux d'entre vous qui aiment ce jour férié et font tout leur possible. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de la finir quand je l'ai trouver l'autre jour. J'espère que vous allez apprécié. Et pour ceux d'entre vous qui attendent la suite de Quantico et 3rd &amp; Lucky... J'y travaille. Merci pour votre patience et votre soutiens!<strong>

**-Kris**

**Chansons utilisées:**

**Walking on Sunshine de Katrina et the Waves (mention honorable)**

**Hold On, We're Going Home de Drake **(mention honorable)****

**Beautiful Soul par Jesse McCartney (mention honorable)**

**Faster par Matt Nathanson (mention honorable)**

**One Time par Justin Bieber (mention honorable)**

**Marry Me par Train**

** Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Glee ou l'un de ses personnages.**

**NT: Donc voilà la traduction d'Order Up. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review que j'enverrais à l'auteur une fois traduite ou même pour moi par rapport à la traduction et si cela vous à plût. **

**Je travaille en ce moment sur la traduction d'une fanfic Brittany de 26 chapitres il me semble. Je vous retrouve sûrement en fin de semaine pour le premier chapitre. GoodBye! **


End file.
